1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, an image reading method and a program.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus which stores black reference data in advance, measures only white reference data in time of reading a document, and uses the black reference data having been stored in advance and the measured white reference data for shading correction to image data produced from the read document is proposed in recent years, e.g., as disclosed in JP-A-2005-94135. The apparatus stores the black reference data to be used for shading correction before reading the document so as to further control a delay in starting to read the document.
Incidentally, the image reading apparatus according to JP-A-2005-94135 described above is aimed at carrying out a process for reading a document faster. Black reference data read by an image reading apparatus may conceivably change in some cases depending upon a configuration or a reading method of the image reading apparatus. Thus, enhancement of image quality produced from a read document is desired.